hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
America/England
' America/England' is a popular slash pairing in Axis Powers Hetalia, involving the characters of America and England. The pairing is sometimes referred to as Joker, a portmanteau of the first syllables of the characters' human last names (Jo'nes and '''Kir'kland). Baby America During a visit to the New World (America), Sweden and Finland caught sight of a little boy in the wilderness. When England and France heard about this, each of them thought that the child was his little brother, resulting in a quarrel over ownership of America. France attempted to win America over with his food, which depressed England because he knew his cuisine couldn't match up to France's, but America ended up choosing England when he saw him crying. After gaining custody of America, England vowed to work hard to keep him safe. However, when America (still only a child) effortlessly lifted a rampaging bison off the ground, England began to think that America might not need such protection after all. carl warber is a nasty man whore. dont ever trust him you can be together for 7 years and he wont tell you he has a kid. Colonial America In his childhood, America was extremely fond of his "big brother" England, pretending to enjoy his cooking and becoming upset when England had to depart for Europe. England, in turn, paid special attention to the boy, giving him toys and clothes. He told America to do his best and become strong while he was away, and on his next visit was stunned to discover that America had grown taller than him. It has also been noted that England would sleep with America whenever he was spooked by something ghost related. Despite this, England would always fall asleep quickly, leaving America still scared. The American Revolution The brotherly or father/son relationship between England and America changed irreversibly when an older America declared to England that he was no longer his baby brother and wanted to be independent from him. England, unwilling to let this happen, managed to overpower America but ultimately found himself unable to shoot him, and collapsed into tears at America's feet. America, looking down at England, remembered when he looked up to him as a child, said that he used to be so big. The War Years America and England were both part of the Allied Forces during World War II. Despite this, the two did not get along well with each other. England in particular, still bitter about the Revolutionary War, was quick to deride America's plans. America was just as quick to insult England back, saying that his scones were awful. An enraged England tried to choke America upon hearing this, exclaiming that he had made the scones himself. England often tried to outmaneuver or humiliate America, but never was successful. In one instance, he tried to get America drunk but ended up becoming drunk himself, ranting about how America wouldn't have gotten as far as he did if it weren't for him and crying about America's ungratefulness. In one strip, America and England were shipwrecked together on an island (that turned out to be Seychelles) and claimed that being stuck with each other was the worst fate imaginable. During the night, England commented on how cold it was. America retorted back that he would not help warm him up. England argued that he was not implying such a thing. In three separate strips, England was shown falling ill. France informed America that England was sick, America exclaimed that he knows a cure by putting a hamburger on his forehead, not knowing what a cold was. In another, England asks him to say his name like he used to; America refused, but ended up yelling out his name when England appeared to have died. The third one, included in the published manga, had England confess to America that he didn't hate him and be on the verge of admitting something else before falling unconscious; America expressed glee at his apparent death because he knew it would cause England to become wide awake again. Other In a strip set during the 1800s, America went to Japan to befriend whales. When England heard about this, he offered to become America's friend, but was turned down. In the second part of the Buon San Valentino strips, England learned that America had withdrawn his troops told by a soldier that he was grumbling after not getting any chocolate from England. England showed up at his house with some chocolate, only to find America already eating a barrelful of chocolate. Modern Life America and England had a long-running contest to scare each other at Halloween. England always won due to America's fear of ghosts, until America enlisted Japan's help. In the Happy Birthday strip, England showed up at America's birthday party despite claiming that it made him sick to remember the Independence Day being celebrated. America told him that he enjoyed remembering how he humiliated England on that day. England looked hurt by this until America said that he lied, causing him to become annoyed instead. America is delighted that no matter what, he is still himself. England gave America a present too, but it turned out to be a boxing glove that punched America in the face when he opened it. However, there was a real gift inside this prank bag, although it is uncertain what it was; at this point we only see Japan commenting that England knows how to make good puns. In the published manga, one strip shows England criticizing America about his immaturity and how he didn't listen to others. America is quick to annoy him when he makes a scathing comment about England's scones, saying that an irritated England was what he was used to. In a seperate panel, England silently curses America and reminisces about him when he was younger, commenting on how "cute" and "innocent" he used to be. Fan Speculations Many fans believe that England's behavior towards America as an adult is reflective of the tsundere, a character that acts cranky and combative to his/her love interest but harbors a hidden sentimental side for him/her, because the insults he directs toward America seem to stem from his hurt over America leaving him. In the first part of the Christmas 2007 strip, a drunken England reveals that he suffered from a broken heart for at least a century. He doesn't say outright who the object of his affections was, but most fans agree that it was America. America's own behavior towards England can be interpreted similarly; the only times he gets melancholic is when he remembers his former relationship with England and how it ended badly, but he never shows this to England, instead going out of his way to tease or infuriate him, which some fans see as his way of hiding what he really feels about England. There is also a common theory that one of the reasons America had rebelled against England is that he began to develop feelings for him as he got older and realized that England would never see him as a potential love interest if he continued being as his little brother or son and thus became determined to make England see him as an equal, even if it meant breaking away from him and becoming his own country. Moments Webcomic: Main Storyline *'''Hetalia Chapter 2: Allied Forces *'Hetalia Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact' *'Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis' Published Manga *'Meeting of the World' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Power Ranger Allied Forces' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'Cleaning Out the Storage' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'The Long-Awaited Deep Emotion Is Ruined' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 1) *'The Battle for America' (Axis Powers Hetalia volume 2) Webcomic: Extra Stories *'The Battle for America' *'England and Baby America' *'Black Ships Have Come' *'Cleaning Out the Storage' *'We're Shipwrecked Too' *'England Catches a Cold' *'England's Last Wish' *'Who's Been Drawing These Pictures?' *'England and the Ghost at America's House' *'Buon San Valentino' (Part 2) *'Happy Birthday' Webcomic: Comic Diaries *'Comic Diary 1' *'Comic Diary 2' *'Comic Diary 3' *'Comic Diary 6' Category:Pairings Category:Pairings Dealing with America Category:Pairings Dealing With England